First Kiss
by Kodama-sama
Summary: One-shot, takes place before DTM. AdamJoan. Joan sees Adam and Iris together and is heartbroken. Will Adam be able to fix things before it's too late?


Hi all! This is my first Joan of Arcadia fanfic, so please go easy on me! This idea was stuck in my head and just wouldn't go away, so I finally wrote it. Also, this does take place before Do the Math, just so you know. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Joan of Arcadia, they were created by the wonderful Barbara Hallthough I wouldn't mind owning Christopher Marquette!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a typical day at Arcadia High School. Joan Girardi had just walked out of history class, clearly very frustrated. She walked to her locker and immediately started complaining to her best friend, Grace Polk.

"Well, there's another test that I know I totally failed! My parent's are gonna kill me!"

Grace rolled her eyes. "You're being overly dramatic, Girardi! Plus, he didn't have the right to give us that test. Question number five was"

Joan tuned Grace out as she complained about the political inconsistencies of the test and scanned the halls for Adam. She couldn't stop thinking about last night. She had told Adam that she "more than liked him." He said he felt the same way, but she couldn't help feeling a little bit insecure. After all, Adam was still with Iris, wasn't he?

A pleased smile crossed her face when she finally spotted him across the hall, but soon turned to a frown when she noticed that he was with Iris. She would just have to wait until later to talk to him about it. She was about to turn away when she noticed that Iris was just a little closer to Adam than normal. Her eyes narrowed. What did she think she was doing? She couldn't peel her eyes away from the scene, even when Iris slowly began to draw closer to Adam's lips. Only when their lips met did she finally manage to rip her eyes away. 

'How could he do that to me?' she thought, tears starting to shimmer in her eyes. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Grace looking at her curiously.

"What's wrong with you now?" she asked, annoyed that Joan hadn't been listening to her.

Joan gestured behind her and Grace looked just in time to see Iris finally peel herself off of Adam. Iris walked off, a bounce in her step while Adam couldn't do anything more than stare in the direction that she had gone. He finally shook himself out of his stupor and headed towards Grace and Joan.

Grace's eyes narrowed. 'That idiot!' she thought. 'Rove's not normally the type to screw up, but I'm guessing it's mostly Cousin It's fault.'

"Hey Grace." Adam said when he got to the girls. "Jane."

He noticed the shiny tears in Joan's eyes and his smile immediately turned to a worried expression.

"What's wrong Jane?" he asked, his concern evident.

Joan turned away from him so he wouldn't see the tears start to stream down her face.

"I gotta go," she said quickly and practically ran off down the hall.

"Huh?" Adam stood there, looking after Joan with a perplexed expression on his face. "What's wrong with Jane?"

"She saw you with Squeaky. You really screwed up this time Rove, so go fix it!" Grace responded, her irritation showing in her voice. And with that, she stomped off the opposite way Joan did.

Adam stood there for a moment, still trying to figure out what he did wrong when Grace's words finally registered in his mind. Realization sinking in, he began to chase after Joan.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Joan ran and ran. She didn't care that she had just run the whole length of the school and that her legs were on fire. She just needed to get away from there, away from him. She collapsed on a flight of stairs, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

'I can't believe he would do that to me! Especially after what happened between us!' she thought.

She continued to sit there crying until she noticed a shadow looming over her. She looked up and found herself staring into the face of God's cute guy persona.

"It's you!" she snapped, still sniffling. "Why are you here? Especially now of all times!" 

"It's nice to see you too, Joan." He said.

"Look, I'm really not in the mood right now, so just tell me my next assignment and leave me alone!" 

"Now, Joan. You should know never to jump to conclusions. How do you know that I have a new assignment for you?"

"OK, your almighty-ness. What do want then?" she said with a glare.

"Trust Adam. He'll have some important things to tell you, so listen to him and trust what he's saying." He replied.

"That's it?" Joan asked, baffled. "Trust Adam? Ugh, harder said than done you know, especially after what I just saw!"

But it was too late. God was already walking down the hall, and with His trademark wave, He was gone.

"Great, just great!" Joan huffed and collapsed against the wall, exaughsted from crying.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Adam ran in the direction that Joan had gone. He knew he had really screwed things up by letting Iris do that, especially after what he and Joan had told each other. It was just so unexpected, he really didn't have time to think about exactly what she was doing. As he ran through the halls, he thought about what had happened.

He had been walking towards Joan's locker, wanting to talk to her about their "confessions" last night. He had just spotted her coming out of history class when Iris ran up and tugged on his arm, a huge grin on her face.

"Hey Iris," he said, somewhat bewildered by her joyful mood. "What's up?"

"Oh, it's so great A!" she told him, pulling on his arm and managing to take his attention away from Joan. 

He turned to look at her and asked "What's great?"

"Remember the piece I showed you the other day?"

He nodded.

"Well, I entered it into the annual art show at the Cultural Center and it was accepted!"

"Really? That's great, Iris!" he said, truly happy for his girlfriend.

"I know, isn't it?" she said, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

She looked into his face and her expression softened a bit. She looked down at his lips and slowly got a little closer. Subconciously he knew what was going to happen, but it didn't really register until her lips were on his. Iris was kissing him, Adam Rove.

The problem was, the only thing he could think was 'I wish this Jane.'

Then Adam came to his senses and realized that the girl who was kissing him was infact, not Joan Girardi. He wanted it to end and almost breathed a sigh of relief when she finally pulled away from him.

Iris smiled at him and said "See you later, A." 

Then she was gone down the hall. He stood there in a daze. His girlfriend had just kissed him and he hadn't liked it. Infact, all he could think about was the kiss at the science fair and how he wished that was happening again.

Adam came out of his daydream-like state when he spotted Joan sitting on a flight of stairs. After remembering the kiss with Iris, he knew what he had to do.

He silently sat down on the stairs next to her.

"Hey."

Joan jumped at the sound of his voice and slowly turned her face to the young man sitting next to her. He noticed her puffy red eyes and the tear tracks running down her cheeks. It made his heart hurt to know that he had made her cry.

"Jane" he started but was cut off by her.

"Sorry I ran off like that. I was just a little surprised that you did that after what happened last night. Then again, she is your girlfriend, so you every right to kiss her." She laughed bitterly at what she had just said. All of it was a complete lie and when she looked at Adam she knew that he could see right through her words. 

"I'm sorry Jane. I should have stopped her, but I think that kiss was good for me. It helped me realize my true feelings."

She smiled sadly. 'So, he chose Iris after all.'

"OK Adam, I get it. I'm sure Iris will be happy to know that you like her that much. We should probably get to class, we're already way late as it is." She turned away so Adam wouldn't see the fresh tears in her eyes.

He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. 

"Oh Jane, I didn't mean it like that," he said. "Just hear me out, you can go to class after that if you want to."

She reluctantly sat back down, knowing that she probably wouldn't want to hear what Adam had to say.

"Let me ask you something, Jane. When was your first kiss?"

"Oh, Adam. You should know, it was with you! The science fair," she replied, smiling at the memory.

"Cha, me too Jane. I mean, that was my first kiss," he said, also smiling. "Grace and Luke's crazy experiment and all the feathers. You looked so pretty with those feathers in your hair, just like an angel."

"Adam" she trailed off, not knowing how to respond to that. 

He smiled at her and continued.

"I remember everything about that kiss. Every little detail, from the sound of the motor breaking through the glass tank to the place every single feather fell in your hair. That kiss was special Jane. The kiss that happened today was my first kiss with Iris. And you know what? The only thing I could think about when she was kissing me was our kiss at the science fair. I wanted you to be the one kissing me, not Iris."

"Oh Adam!" she cried, and flung herself into his arms. She started sobbing into his shoulder.

He looked down at her, horrified that he had made her cry again.

"What's wrong Jane? Why are you crying?" 

She raised her head and gave him a huge grin through her tears. She hurriedly began to wipe them away.

"I'm sorry, Adam. I'm really happy right now!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

They looked at each other and knew that everything would work out now. Still thinking of their first kiss, they slowly moved closer to each other. When their lips were centimeters away from each other, Joan shoved him away.

Adam had a look of bewilderment and hurt on his face and Joan immediately regreted what she had done.

"I'm sorry Adam," she said, smiling sadly. "I almost let myself slip. Now that I know you truly don't like Iris, I'm really happy, but I still refuse to be the girl you cheat on her with. You're still with Iris, so we can't do this."

A look of realization dawned on Adam's face.

"Next time I see her, I'll break up with her. I promise, Jane."

"OK," she said, realived. "I will let you walk me to class though. Do you want to?"

"Unchallenged," he responded, grabbing her hand and pulling her up. And as they walked, hand in hand down the hallway, still thinking about their first kiss, they both knew that they would finally be happy

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bleh. That ending didn't turn out like I wanted it to. And the last sentence! Oh don't get me started on that. For the life of me, I just can never steer clear of cheesy last sentences. Oh well, atleast it's finally done! Well, I hope ya'll liked it despite it's many faulta and reviews are always greatly appreciated!

------Kodama-sama------


End file.
